The Colours Of The Night
by Hazeru1001
Summary: Fireworks at Duel Academy prompt a certain Slifer to reflect on his relationship with his best friend and secret love. This was written for bonfire night last year and never got posted, so it's a very late fic for that .


Hazeru - We actually wrote this for bonfire night last year, but then the computer crashed and we thought we'd lost it.

Hera - Found it today rooting through old files to free up some memory, lol.

Hazeru - It's a bit late for bonfire night - just a bit, xD - but we're posting it anyway.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

The Colours Of The Night

The soaring rocket exploded after a few seconds with an almighty crash, sending orange sparks flying out in all directions, pulling an awed gasp from the crowd who were seated outside the main school building.

Whoever's idea it had been to have this firework display as a celebration of the gang's final return to their true dimension, it had been a wonderful idea; nobody knew that it was Crowler's suggestion at his own request, since he did not want the students to think that he might care about any of them outside of his own precious Obelisks. For this little show, even Jaden Yuki had been drawn out of his dorm room – where he now spent so much of his time – and into the space in front of the school which was presently a sloppy arrangement of blankets, on which sat various students.

Although he had gone through many changes, Jaden still deemed it necessary to keep up some sort of 'appearance' for his friends, at least for the time being, considering that he had only just returned to this world a week ago to discover that they had all missed him. After the events that had occurred in Dark World, it was the least he could do.

He didn't want to think about such things right now, though; whenever his mind wandered into that era, he found himself turning the events over in his head in great detail, a thousand times over, and he didn't feel like it at the moment. Contemplating his past errors and his future paths could wait until later, when he was back in the confines of the Slifer dorm. For now, he could just reassure his friends that he was still himself, even though he knew that, sooner or later, they would realise just how changed he was.

Jaden was no idiot, contrary to the popular belief of snobby Obelisks – he knew that his friends were genuinely glad to see him. Oh, he saw past their initial reactions of happiness, and he knew that the scars they had each been marked with in Dark World were far from healed; he knew that he was forgiven but that his actions had not been forgotten. Somehow, though, that was enough. His friends still wanted him and they all still cared. What more could he possibly ask for?

He was even back in time for this special fireworks display. He vaguely wondered how much it was costing the school to have this lovely but wholly pointless performance put on, and guessed that it was of no matter at the present time.

The rockets – he had no idea which specific fireworks they were and wasn't curious enough to find out – soared into the night sky, one after the other and sometimes three at a time, exploding with a vibrant light display. It was strange to think that, if something were to go wrong, the consequences could be disastrous, considering how dangerous fireworks really were; at the moment, it just didn't matter. They were beautiful when they lit up the sky in all the seven colours of the rainbow.

Jaden smirked a little; colours of the rainbow indeed. That one word no longer meant simply 'seven colours in the sky', but rather a specific deck; that of his best friend. Best friend and secret love.

After his return to this world, he had met up with Jesse Andersen as soon as he could. It hadn't been immediate, since upon his arrival he was met with his first and still best friend, Syrus, running towards him; he didn't deny the feelings of relief he felt when he saw Syrus, whom he still cared deeply for as a friend and brother. However, after consoling Syrus and assuring him that there would be time for explanations later – the reason for this mainly being that Jaden wasn't sure what to tell his friends yet, not wanting to give them all the details but unwilling to flat out lie – the Slifer had gone in search of Jesse.

The two had been together for the shortest period of time before the school had been transported into the first alternate dimension. They had been together in secret, because Jesse was as yet uncomfortable with the idea of a public relationship; Jaden sensed that it was something to do with his upbringing and was sure that, in time, Jesse would be okay with revealing to the world that they were together. For him, Jaden was willing to wait. Besides, all they had done together was kiss and other reasonably innocent things – actions that held little physical interaction outside of kissing but were still infused with love.

Love at first sight was not too farfetched, although Jaden didn't actually believe in it and, realistically, he hadn't fallen in love with Jesse in the first moments that he saw him. It was after that that he fell for the Crystal Beast duellist.

Once in that other world, there was no time for romantic interactions, and after that, Jesse had disappeared. It was only now, after knowing what it was like to lose the one that he cared for so deeply, that Jaden could finally reveal his feelings for the other in the words that meant so much, and he was only too pleased when Jesse returned them. Their confessions had been simple and standard but heartfelt, on that night of the brunette's return. It hadn't led to a magical first time as it often does in movies, but rather a simple kiss with the knowledge that, due to Jaden's recent changes, it was going to take them time to move past such things, and they would be taking baby steps in their physical relationship.

On Jaden's part, he also knew that, when he told Jesse about his fusion to Yubel – which he did not regret – things were going to become complicated. However, he knew also that they would get by it. After all, doesn't the saying go that love will find a way?

/

Another swirling firework, another dazzling light show; more gasps of awe and amazement.

Jaden Yuki leant against his love's shoulder, the side of his head connecting gently with Jesse's firm muscles. This was also new to them, but this was the easy part – instead of having a big dramatic speech to tell their friends about their relationship, they would just allow their friends to figure it out for themselves; they were intelligent enough.

And it wasn't like they had to worry about their friends reacting badly to their relationship because they were both male. There were other male couples in their little gang, as well as straight couples as well, and people who were single and happy enough with such a status. After all, commitment at a young age is not everyone's idea of happiness.

Already established were Chazz and Syrus, who had gotten together – much to Jaden's surprise and pride – during his absence. Their relationship was young and still blooming, but there was little doubt that their feelings for each other were strong. Jim and Alexis had also gotten together, although they had admitted to their feelings for one another during their time together before the dimensional travel first happened, and everyone already knew that the two were together.

The most surprising couple, Jaden thought, were Zane and Aster, who had gotten together during their time in Dark World – how that had come about was anyone's guess; Jaden would never have imagined that they could be friends let alone lovers. And yet, with Aster leaning back into Zane's embrace confidently, Jaden wondered how nobody had seen it coming. Zane had returned from his duel with Yubel, too, if a bit later than the others, including Jaden. He wasn't in a great condition, although Jaden didn't know the in depth details, but he had still managed to come out for this show; with a snicker, Jaden realised that Aster must have asked him to. Now, the two of them seemed entirely natural, and Jaden wondered if he and Jesse looked so natural themselves.

Would they? Would Jesse be comfortable with it when Jaden revealed to him the sheer intensity of his change? It wasn't just what he'd told Jesse about: the maturity, the style, the outlook on life; it was also the fusion, the attitude, the lack of carefree spirit.

But then, so much had happened in Dark World, and Jesse seemed to be willing to put all that behind him. Everyone did, even though Jaden could tell that they were slightly uneasy at times when they were around him and he acted out of character.

Sooner or later, they'd all challenge him and he'd have to tell them the truth, because he didn't want to lie to them, not after all he'd put them through. Not when, even after all that, they still gave him their trust, loyalty and friendship. Not when he was still so welcomed and cared for; even if he saw through them sometimes, they all tried, and that was more than he could have asked for from them.

Another whizzing rocket exploded, leaving behind a crackling sound. There was a ballet of various colours, lighting up the night, before the finale finally arrives and a massive, pure white shower of sparks illuminated part of the dark, clear sky in the shape of a duel monsters card. There was a murmur of approval and a cheer from the first years, followed by appreciative applause once the glow had disappeared.

There was a speech given by Chancellor Shepherd, but most of the students were too wrapped up in gathering their blankets – brought out to sit on since the ground was dusty in places and damp in others, thanks to partial rain the previous evening leaving some of the track dry and other patches in the drying process – and conversing with one another, about the magnificence of the show or what their plans for the rest of the night were.

Jaden rose to his feet and stretched, watching as his friends did similar things and then bid goodnight to each other as they headed their separate ways for the night. He watched, fondly, as Chazz pecked Syrus on the lips before he began heading for the Obelisk dorm, leaving behind his blushing boyfriend who was still immensely embarrassed at such public displays of affection. Jim also kissed Alexis – although these two moved with the ease found only in couples who had been together for a while – before accompanying Hasselberry to the Ra Yellow dorm for a duel while Alexis headed for the girls' dorm. Zane and Aster didn't kiss, but they did walk away together in the direction of the Obelisk dorm, to do whatever they wanted and Jaden really didn't want to think about what.

The Slifer himself received a hug from Syrus who offered to walk him back to the Slifer dorm, but Jaden pointed out that he was no longer in the Yellow dorm, but was an Obelisk, meaning that his dorm was in entirely the opposite direction. Syrus sheepishly grinned, then, and bid him goodnight before departing. Jaden didn't interact with the rest of his friends much; he just let them go and nodded whenever they wished him goodnight, waiting until all but he and Jesse had left before allowing the other to hold him in an embrace.

He felt the barest brush of the other's gentle lips against his forehead but this was as far as physical contact got tonight. Once he had freed himself, not entirely willingly, from Jesse's arms, he winked at his love and then said his own goodnights to him before waving him off down the path to the Obelisk dorm.

Jaden himself turned on his heel and began heading in the opposite direction, a smile on his face. The sky above him was dark now and the clear sky meant that some stars were visible, not that he'd have minded if they weren't. The darkness did not bother him. After all, the gentle darkness, as it were, was his forte. He did not fear darkness like this, as he could command gentle darkness to obey his whim for the greater good.

The path was familiar and yet it all seemed to be somehow – vaguely – different; perhaps his new outlook on life was culminating in everything seeming just that bit different. And perhaps this was not a bad thing.

The other soul within his body assured him that everything was alright, and this was enough for him not to worry. Worrying could wait until the morning.

Yes, he had worries and problems; didn't everyone? He still had the major issue of having to tell the truth – or as much of the truth as he could – to his friends and to Jesse. It was a given that some of them were going to react badly and not be as accepting as others, although Jaden was sure that, with time, things could be tailored and mended to become acceptable. After all, he didn't have to lie to them to not tell them everything, all he had to do was to leave select parts of the story out.

How much he could hide from Jesse was another matter, though. He found that lying to him was difficult and if he were to fabricate a story built on a foundation of self-interest and falseness, it would only end in disaster; either he would slip up or, more likely, Jesse would figure it out and see through him. It would be easier, on the whole, to just tell Jesse.

At least the basic details, Jaden decided. He would have to know about Jaden's fusion to Yubel; he was owed that much at least. On the bright side, Yubel herself could explain and perhaps Jesse would accept her apologies – she'd make them if Jaden asked her to, he was fairly sure – since he was not naturally a grudging person.

Perhaps this would all end in tears. Or perhaps not.

It was simply a matter of 'wait and see', and this, Jaden could do.

Hazeru - Ah well, just a little oneshot, hope you enjoyed.

Hera - No flames. Please R&R.


End file.
